


Kazplay

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Halloween and it would be such a shame if Kaz didn’t join the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kazplay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been anticipating this day, as this shall be my first MGS fic! And there wasn't a muse more suitable than my salty husband, Kaz! Hope you enjoy!

A nation of soldiers did not mean there would be a lack of festivities. If anything, there was only yearning for celebration.

Halloween was approaching and many staff members were eager and clamoring for the chance of a break. Ocelot was amused when he reported this to Venom Snake, a light chuckle leaving him as he remarked, "What do you say, Boss? Offer everyone candy and ammo?"

You almost thought there was an uprising with how loud and excited that everyone was when a Halloween celebration was confirmed. Though, you looked forward to the 31st as much as everyone else did. A chance to unwind and be merry was important and healthy.

Especially for one Kazuhira Miller.

Having known him from the days of Militaires Sans Frontières, it was disheartening to see him in his current state. The Kaz you remembered flirted openly with you, always asking when he could have a physical done by you--and if you would be interested in him offering you the same service. Now, you could only look over his current health assessments and cringe from how much his anger was taking a toll on him.

It wasn't a surprise that he was not as enthused for the celebration. While he understood that all of Diamond Dogs needed at least one evening to have fun, he still had mixed feelings. Especially since he couldn't think of a costume.

"Maybe I'll just...stay in, or somethin- God, that's cold...!" He nearly jumped. The blonde was sitting on the medical bed, his shirt off while you were checking his breathing.

"Aww Kaz, but you should join the fun. You deserve a break too," you urged with a light giggle. He was never used to the cold metal of your stethoscope. "At this rate, all this stress you're bottling up will do you more harm than good."

"I'll do more harm than good if someone suggests that I be a salt shaker or something," he grumbled to himself. "And I bet that person's going to be Ocelot."

You removed and set your stethoscope aside on a nearby table, taking hold of your clipboard to jot down some notes, "I think Ocelot's too busy working with his costume to even offer a suggestion."

Kaz raised an eyebrow, "Who's he going to be?"

Lifting your gaze up towards his, you grinned in return, "He's getting some temporary hair dye and going as Freddie Mercury."

You don't recall ever hearing Kaz laugh as loudly as he did. "Is he now? Well, in that case I better stay in. It's already annoying to see him around. If he's shirtless and wearing suspenders, then I'll gladly see myself out."

Crestfallen didn't even begin to describe how you felt. At this rate, it seemed like he really didn't want to join the festivities. How you looked forward to hopefully seeing him return to his old self once more.

Though, maybe he needed some encouragement from you. Some incentive to show up. "Well that's a shame, Kaz. I was looking forward to showing my costume as well."

A look of genuine intrigue formed on his features, "...What was your costume?"

Holding back your grin, you returned your gaze back to your notes, "Nothing too extravagant. It's quite boring really. Just a nurse costume. Though..." You set your clipboard aside before bringing a hand to your mid-thigh. "The sizing's off, so it reaches just above here. If I have the time, I'm going to make adjustments."

You were positive that you saw Kaz gulp. Though, there was a satisfied feeling as you noticed his eyes stick to your legs, gaze unwavering.

"Huh...I see then..."

He was quiet for the rest of his physical, seemingly lost in thought.

The week passed and to your luck, you didn't have the time to adjust your costume, a complaint you confided to your fellow staff members. It seemed as though work piled up even more after your appointment with Kaz, whom you hadn't seen since. Though you reluctantly accepted that he would be turning in early for the night, you still carried the hope that he would take this much-needed chance to set his anger aside in favor for some joy.

If Venom of all people was planning on dressing up as Snake Plissken, Kaz would be in costume as well, right?

Having donned your nurse outfit, you were in the middle of trying to secure the hem to your legs when you heard a knock on your door. It was a gentle sound. Keeping one hand at the bottom of your dress, you approached the door and opened it.

To your delighted surprise, there was Kaz dressed as Billy Idol, one of his favorite artists. His beret gone, his blonde hair was wild and spiked stylishly. He was wearing a leather jacket with no shirt underneath--he must be _so_ cold--revealing a softer but still toned physique, with matching pants as well, chains adorning his clothes.

What struck you the most was the wide, charming grin on his lips, which only grew as his eyes--no longer obscured by his sunglasses--trailed up and down your body.

"Pretty cold night to be wearing leather, I've gotta say," he chuckled just as his eyes glittered with eagerness. "But I had to check to make sure that my pretty nurse was ready to go party. Though, before we get to that..."

You took a step back and welcomed him in, your heart beginning to pound. His head lowered, face centimeters from yours as he smirked flirtatiously,

"How's about a quick physical?"


End file.
